A Good Throwing Away
by Potatoes4Eva
Summary: After being tired of the world for so long, I really just want to be thrown into the wind. You know, gone forever, but still there? Then again... I think I have something even BETTER in mind. Such as, trespassing in the mind of a certain Mr. Vasquez...
1. Introduction

People do this kind of stuff all the time. And, for some reason, that last sentence was not of my liking...

Anyways, since people always seem to write things like this, just throw themselves away, away from the real world, and into these fanfictions, where they get sucked up into the Jhonen Vasquez Universe... I thought, since I could use a good throwing away, too, that I would write one as well. And, so, this is the time I... Got sucked into the glorious, wonderful, yet horrible brain...

Of Jhonen Vasquez.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

I don't care. I never really have.

Well, sure, I _do _care, but...

Homework=Stupid. I already know these things. Why should I tell anybody that I do? And how would _homework_ get them to know? Why would a teacher want to know, anyhow? Don't they have _lives _to attend to? Why grade my sloppy work when they can spend time with their family and friends?

Family=Try to hard. They do understand that I want true affection, and not just random gifts, right? Objects, unless needed or wanted, mean nothing to me, truly. If they actually took the time, maybe they would see that, and then I would spend time with them more, instead of avoiding them so they avoid spending more money. We need that, for food. And stuff.

World=Stupid (again). And arrogant. Has anybody even _thought _about their actions? Sure, I might not, or at least not all the time, but when it comes to a horrible world crisis, at least I sit and think, _'How do we avoid this from getting worse?'_

But, I don't care. Not really. Sure, I love everybody, and I would do anything for somebody, but... Honestly, Earth is stupid. It's... It's..._too real._ No wonder I always have my head in the clouds. No wonder I hate these stupid expressions, even when their the only thing I can use to express something.

Whoever invented these stupid expressions, you are stupid. And I don't care.

I never really have.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Just a normal, everyday Wednesday. It's supposedly some holiday, but I couldn't remember which. It didn't matter much, after all. I lived in a tiny town, a teensy weensy lil' town in Texas, and it wouldn't mean anything. I'm almost sure of it.

In my bedroom, the tiny closet of a room, cluttered and messy, I was bored. I knew that, and I'm almost sure _that _didn't matter either.

I had nothing to do. Sure, I could rewatch the only Invader Zim DVD I was ever bought (I also had the Special Feature's disk, which I had fallen in love with, but still), or I could read a book. I nearly scoffed. _Book_? I had already read all of mine. And if I read them again, it just wouldn't be the same... All of my music was starting to get outdated, and I was broke. Like always. Tumbleweeds in my pockets... Like some old Western movie I would never watch. T.V.? I shrugged. Somebody had stopped my recordings (cough _sister_ cough), so I couldn't watch any of my shows...

Oh my Tallest, I actually almost wished they had assigned homework.

I could have texted somebody, sure, or called them even, if I wasn't so phone shy. But, all my friends were smart enough to get grounded. With, the exception of Megan of course. She was my best, best friend. We sat next to each other in Social Studies, even if we were on different rows (because of grading average). She had named her phone "Roger", because we both agreed that naming innanimate objects was awesome, for some unknown reason (I had named my computer, "Tim"). And, her phone had gotten stolen.

She would be getting a new one tomorrow.

I layed on my bed, which was _way_ too big for this stupid room, and glared at the empty orange juice glass on my green bedside mini-filing cabnet. Yes, I know it _sounds _lame, but it really fits the room nicely. Anyways, I sneered at the stupid, crystal clear glass, silently demanding it magically become full.

Not working.

Meh, whatever.

So, I sat there. Like an idiot. On a Wednesday.

Irk, do I hate Wednesdays.

Wait... Today was not Wednesday. Today... Today was _Thursday! _I had completely forgotten!

Thursday's were horrible, too! But, not as bad... It meant I only had _one _more day of school, then two more days until a chiropractor's appointment. And in between... _A Weekend_.

The very thought was beautiful.

I sat up abruptly. Yes... It _was _beautiful. It was beautiful outside, and... It was too hot. And I had just eaten dinner, so, trampoline was out...

I would have sighed dramatically, but I was actually _too _grumpy this time.

_'Internet,' _my own thoughts slapped me across the face, and I ran to T.I.M. He's my computer. And no, his name does not stand for anything. Megan liked the name, and we decided that, when you name somebody or something "Tim", you just can't go wrong.

And, so, I searched and searched and searched.

Something had to get me through Thursday a _little _quicker, at the very least.

The last link, after four hours of going through Google (yes, sad, I know), was what did it, though.

My hands carressed eachother in a way fit for a mad-scientist, and the evil laugh cascading from my mouth like an scary waterfall...

Well...

You don't wanna know about that. 


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

"The back page, Savanah... The back page..." she mumbled to herself.

I stared at her. She was doing Social Studies work. God, I _hate_ Social Studies. It makes me want to rip out my own brain.

Math, though... I had it first period. That made me happy. I know formulas like I know Invader Zim. And that's sayin' alot. I do know _everything _about Invader Zim, after all. As long as we're talkin' about episode trivia, Jhonen's other works, style, voice actors, characters, places, and... Well, I could drone on and on as I usually would, but I believe you get the point.

I bet you're wonderin' why the scene suddenly changed from Google to my school between chapters. Well, that would be because I have school on Fridays. Who doesn't? People in China?

Meh, I know nothing of China. Shrug.

While waiting in the hallway (no homeroom for me) for first period Math, Megan materialized and we read "Squee;s Wonderful, Big, Giant Book of Unspeakable Horrors". Sadie showed up and wanted a look, too. More random crap happened, and finally, the bell rang. Yay.

Strutting to math class, I wondered smuggly when my package would get here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day ended with the disgusting, infernal...inferno I like to call..._Social Studies_. We had had a test, and I'm almost positive I had written the essay questions about Johnny. He's a homicidal maniac, which I would much rather be than some stupid student who can't memorize squat about the world. Seriously. Remember when I told you I know nothing of China? Well, we studied China. For six weeks.

And school was finally over.

Not _over_ over. I'm not _that _lucky.

But, we did only have 14 more school days until Summer...

My spirits lifted up like a hot air balloon the second I set foot out the door.

God, I love Fridays.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I arrived home, a package sat on the dull front porch, right in front of my sister's dog, Sport. He lay in the kennel, beautiful eyes begging me to let him out, set him free. He was gettin' too big for the godamn thing.

I shook my head, picking my small box up between my fingers. Sorry, bud." I shoved the package in my sadly-not-Jhonen-inated-purse. "I'll see you if I ever get back, okay?"

A high whine protruded the chocolate lab (whom has a _rat tail_ (seriously). Ew.), but it sounded like a 'yes' to me, so I waited patiently for Momma to open the door.

Her footsteps thundered up the old stairs and the old doorlock clicked oldly and the old hinges squeaked oldly in old protest before I finally (old) got inside (old). But, not without notice, of course. I'm just too awesome to go unnoticed. Not that I really care about being ignored anymore. I'm always ignored...

"what's that in your purse?"

I froze. _'Ruh Roh, Scooby... Looks like we've been caught.'_

I tried to act casual, "What package?", and failed.

Tempest was a furosious woman. She was a black belt in karate and her death glare could litterely make your pants wet themselves for you.

"I didn't _say _anything...about a package..."

Nervously, i laughed.

"Hahaha! I love you, Mommy!"

And _vroom_!

I bolted for the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was hot outside. And my shoes weren't on. I had no way of transportation, seeing as how I was only 12 years old, so, I did what any crazed, nerdy fan-girl would do.

I ran for my life.

Momma was far behind, still in the driveway, which did not make a good pie on my part. The stupid dessert was bitter, and i hated it like I hated not having an afternoon snack.

I hadn't even eaten lunch today, for crying out loud!

I felt blisters becoming open wounds on the bottoms of my feet, after what felt like hours of running. But, I had only gotten to the stop sign at the end of the road, so I'm assuming it was only two minutes or so.

Momma was still in the driveway.

The car was messing up.

What a beautiful time for that to happen. Completely magnificent.

I turned left, making sure to stay on the road. The grass had sticker burs. Certainly, getting hit by a car was better than a pointy not-exactly-a-plant to be lodged in my poor, 12 year-old-girl feet, right?

I love sarcasm.

_Speaking_ of which, I wish I knew where Megan's house was. Sadly, the Grat Megan-y Lord of Sarcasm didn't know either.

_'Hey, wait! Megan takes the bus!'_

_'No, today she didn't!'_

_'oh, yes she did! You just left school at the bus bell!'_

_'Oh... L.O.L. I remember now.'_

_'Lawl?'_

_'No, L.O.L. stands for-'_

"Guys, shutup!" I was panicing. Momma's car had finally started up. "Megan took the bus! We just have to find it!"

The bus drove past "us".

How easy was that?

We followed it, running and keeping time with the giant glob of yellow steel. I was going to join track next year; might as well see how fast I could go now. Oh, wait... No track. I'm going to be somewhere else...

The sun relented a bit as I followed, turning and skidding, my feet a black, bloody mess, and my back stopped aching form the heat. My arms had probably gotten sunburned though, because of my short-sleeved, black shirt. It was my favorite, though, because it said, "Zim's Favorite Minion".

I just wish I had worn my "JtHM" style "steel-toed" boots. I could have worn my "Squee!" socks to go with it...

Then, the school bus slowed. And I hit the back with my face. Not that it matters...

Anyways, while rubbing my nose, I watched people get out of the stupid doors that squeak while heaving open.

_'Who's he? Her pants are disfigured. Oh wait, that's her butt... What's up with his hair?'_

And finally...

"Meggo!"

She looked up, startled, grabing at her heart inside her "JtHM" v-neck shirt. "Bern-Berns?"

A grin enveloped my face, my heart exploding with joy (like the lady in the IZ Christmas Special!).

"Megan, my mom's hot on my tail. May I come in?"

Megan's bedroom door clicked closed and she leaned back against it. "So... What are you doin' at my house, Bernie?"

She spoke slowly, like she was afraid of me. I couldn't blame her.

I sat up from my spot on the floor (which I had taken the moment I ran through her house), I pulled the package from the purse. 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

She eyed the package wearily.

"Oh..." she hit a sudden 'hyper bubble' (as I call them) and screamed, "Wuzzat!"

A chuckle lifted me and I tossed the package from hand to hand.

"The answer...to all...our problems." I explained, droaning each word out, because the only thing that mattered _besides_ the package was dramatic affect. "Life has meaning where this will take us. And we will finally be understood... There are people there. People whom I made up, using the power of the imagination, and people whom our idol has made, using the same glorious power... And they knew us. The haven't met us, but _we _are the _same_, and since they know themselves, they know us..."

Megan thought about this, blinking.

"You make absolutely _no_ sense, you know that, right?"

I nodded. I hadn't understood myself either. I never did.

"But," she amended. "I do wanna know what the heck you're talking about."

The giant grin only _exploded_ bigger. "I'm takin' me and you on a one-way train to a place that makes sense! It's half my mind, half..._Jhonen Vasquez's_ mind."

_Pop!_ I nearly heard her eyes pop out of her head. Her voice quivered as she studdered, "B-But... I'm afriad of _both _you guys' brains!"

"So..." My grin stayed, but now held less meaning. "You don't wanna come?"

"What?" she gasped. "Why wouldn't I?"

And back, the meaning was again.

"Alright then! But, let's make this quick. Momma's still lookin' for me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anger filled, I shook my head like a wet dog.

"Why. Won't. It. _Work_?"

Megan hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe because you're trying to open the box with a spoon. Usually, that _does _make it 'won't work'."

Raising a brow at the need of spell check in her sentence, I muttered, "It's a spork..."

We had yes to get the package open. It was depressing. We sat there, for hours, and still, it was taped shut. It was aggravating, now, too. If I had a squeedly-spooch, it would be bursting with anger. Sometimes, I wished I was an Irken. I mean, how cool would that be? I'd get a mission, an almight "tunic" (It's a friggin' uniform!), and a SIR unit (hopefully functional), and I'd be...an _Irken_.

We thought. And thought. And thought some more. Or at least she did. I was wondering what unicorn blood tasted like, and why Voldemort would even want it, even to get revenge or whatever on that hairy guy. Or was his _name _Harry? This kindof stuff is beyond confusing. It needs to be wondered over, or at least considered.

Anyways, we (she) thought of ways to open the package.

And she smirked.

And it was scary.

And stuff.

And. And. And.

_"Li-i-ightbulb..."_

"Hey!" I excaimed. "You sound like Gru! That's one of my favorite movies!"

She nodded, not listening. "Yeah, yeah... Go get me a knife."

The anaconda I call my fingers wrapped around my own throat, and I felt tears surfacing. "Megan! After all we;ve gone through, you're going to _kill _me!"

"What? No! I need the knife to open the stupid box!" her voice shrieked. "Why would you even _think _that!"

My chin recieved a good, thought-filled stroking. "Dunno..."

Rolling her eyes, she sent me once more to fetch a knife. I was still frightened, but anything to get that box open was fine with me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Snick!_ The knife cut the tape.  
><em>Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! <em>She opened all four box flaps, revealing it's insides.  
><em>Le gasp!<em> We saw what those insides were.

"Styrofoam packing peanuts?"

Megan stroked her chin, humming again. "Maybe the think you ordered is _inside _the styrofoam peantus of the packing."

_Shuffle! Shuffle! _Strofoam packing peanuts were pushed aside.

And, pulling out the devise, me holding the right side, and her holding the left side, we both "_ooh_!"ed and "_aah_!"ed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was brilliant, shining _black_.  
>I was like...like...like... Yeah...<p>

We "_ooh_"ed and "_aah_"ed some more.

It had six buttons, like it said it would.

On the farthest left of the machine (it was shaped like a coffee table, like what Doctor Fabulous by Jason Steele made), the button was brilliant magenta, and labelled "1)". From left to right, all of the buttons were:

1)(Magenta-colored) Invader Zim

2)(Red-colored) Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

3)(Honey-colored) Squee

4)(Orange-colored) Jhonen Vasquez

5)(White-colored) Imagination

6)(Rainbow-colored) Mixed

Megan stroked her chin again, and I hastily joined to seem smarter.

"Click the rainbow button?"

I nodded. 'Yup."

After all, anything rainbow meant instant fun. Right?__


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

My skin didn't feel right. It felt...tight. And...myfeet, whcih ahdn't nearly hurt this much when I stepped on broken glass in the middle of the pavement, then dog pee right after, burned like the belly of Satan. And I felt ill, like the belly of Jhonen Vasquez when he heard about "ZADR". That's how I felt, too, even though it's so addicting...

A part of my mind wondered where Megan was.

Another part of me told me to open my Goddamn eyes.

I listened to both of them, not being able to find a quater to make my decision for me.

As soon as I let my grey-blue eyes snap open, I sure as Hell didn't regret it!

I was in a vortex of some sort. A big, rainbow, swirly vortex; it looked like we were inside one of those awesome lollipops, or maybe our favorite webcomic, 'Gloomverse". (I briefly wondered if I would get to meet Harold or not). Or maybe, I was swirling, instead of the colerful portal thingy. Meh, I knew about as much as this as I did Africa, which Ashley, Brenden and I had a report on due in a few weeks. Oh well. Not like _I'm _comin' home anytime soon.

Wait! I need find Meggo! She's my Eggo, you know that?

My arms flailed, flailed everywhere. I had to find her. I felt like a worm, squiggling and tossing and turning. I felt like Dib, reaching out and begging and pleading to find the one person that would actually listen.

Finally, my hand slapped another creature.

Megan! Oh joy, joy, joy, I found her!

"Hey!" she protested. "Now my face hurts!"

"...Oops." I hadn't meant to slap her face in... Oh well. "Megan, w-"

"_Oh my God, wherearewe?"_

With a sigh, and a shrug, I replied, "Dunno."

"This is all because of your stupid machine!"

"This is all because of your stupid _face!_ Haha!"

She laughed bitterly. "You mean the face you _slapped!_"

Chuckling nervously, I scratched the back of my head. "Oh, stop livin' in the pa-ast..."

Then it was over. And my mind numbed, fading cruelly to black. I had really wanted to continue that conversation. (Again, sarcasm, I friggin' love you!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again, I awoke in an imaginary-like place. But, _this_ setting wasn't from _my _screwed up mind.

I was from Jhonen's.

"I...It worked..." Megan's voice echoed with awe, and I hastily agreed, nodding like a mad-man (or should I say "woman"?).

"Yeah... It... It f***in' did..."

And straing at the house labelled "777", I knew that cursing had been completely neccassary.

"Bernie," I chided. "This isn't the end of the chapter. Keep the audiance going."

"What?"

"Nothing, Megan."

I hoped she would let it go. I had a nasty habit of talking to myself. Like, Dib, but I was arrogantly high-strung and oblivious like Zim, and stupid and hyper like he annoying GIR unit he had. GIR's not exactly my favorite character, but -shrug- I love him all the same. He's got a fairly important role in the show, despite popular belief.

"I thinkwe should run."

I glanced over at her and said, "Why? We're at a crazy, homicidal, suicidal man's house, tresspassing on his gras-...dirt, even though there's a sign sayin' not to, and w-w-weee-eee..."

I looked at Megan. She...She looked like an Invader Zim character. She looked like a JtHM character. She looked like a Squee! character. She... Megan was dressed like Johnny... She was in Jhonen-style...

And so were my hands. Like all idiots in my situation would do after getting thrown into an imaginary place, I had immediately started staring at the palms of my hands, inspecting them, after looking her over. Leather gloves, but my fingers hung out, so... _Fingerless gloves. _Cool... Then my feet; clad in Nny-like steel-toed boots. Then my actual body; a black, striped Irken "tunic" (UNIFORM) with a deep purple trench coat over it. I wore a necklace, too, with a big, "clock-like" circle. It was like a clock, yes, but it had no clock. It had a big "B" in the middle.

I had _blang_. That made me smile.

_Bang!_

Johnny C.'s door fell off it's one hinge, and a very angry Elizabeth stood in the doorway.

Elizabeth? M-my... Elizabeth's my O.C.! She... She's like my _child!_

I grinned, showing my jagged, Irken teeth, and my crazy eyes (one bigger than the other) frightening anybody looking at me.

As I got up to run to my Elizabeth, Megan grabbed my "elbow-pit" and, with one pull, I was flying behind her as she turned in the other direction.

And we ran. From a figment of my imagination...

This is so messed up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I watched the trees roll by, growling under my breath. _More running_? Really? Anyways...

Elizabeth had smiled; a big, wicked smile that took over half of her entire face. And made me go cold. And numb. And all that stuff that made running all the more difficult.

I had nearly forgotten! I facepalmed. Elizabeth was an _inane person_; she had a burning thirst in her _brain_ thanks to Lefty, the left side of her mind. Right mind (you can guess what side on your own) tried to get her to be better, but since Lefty was so awesome (A "Team Lefty" sign suddenly appeared on my "blang"), Elizabeth often murdered people, even in her sleep.

And she was chasing us, in case I forgot to mention.

My feet fell with harsh thuds, the violent pounding making the ground shudder. I love these steel-toed boots! They made trying to excape from sycho imaginary friends _fun_!

Megan seemed to thing so, too. "Wo-ow! This is a-awesome!"

"I know!" I agreed. "We should do this more often!"

I imagined her nodding her head behind me. Wait... _Behind_ me? She was awfully competitive. How could she let me pass h-...

Oh... Nevermind!

She tripped me and kept running ahead! The turd...

Laughing, she bellowed, "In yo' face, itcheh bee! Heh heh!"

"_Yo_' mama;s face, bigger itcheh bee!"

She just laughed and stopped running. Then stopped laughing.

"Oh... I guess I shouldn't have tripped you when a maniacal homicidal girl with sychological problems is trying to kill you, huh?"

I pulled my face out of the dirt, spitting and giving her a steely glare. "You _think_?"

"No," she insisted. "I _guess_. It's different."

"Oh, f*** off."

She gasped. "Y-Y-...You first!"

She seemed satisfyed by her comeback.

"You turd."

"You already called me that." Megan said smuggly.

"Fine. Turd _nugget_."

She gasped again, mouth agape, but this time...out of fear.

I had two miliseconds to turn over before Elizabeth's feet were on either side of my waist and a knife was pointed at my neck.

"Megan, you f***in' turd nugget. If I live, I will so kill you."

Those are some very good last words, if you ask me. 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

When Elizabeth had put the cold blade against my slender neck, I was sure we would both die, 'we' being Megan and I. It terrified me, knowing Meggo, my most favoritest Eggo, would most likely die because of me. I didn't care if _I _did, of course. I did not fear death in the slightest. And I certainly didn't care if anybody else here died. It just wasn't Megan's time. She had so much to live for!

Anyways, when Elizabeth moved the knife and grinned her less crazy smirk, I was beyond flabbergasted. It was like, "WhatisthisIdon'teven-"

"You look alot like my mother, you know that?"

My answering grin made her smirk melt into an adorable smile. I had to make Mommy Mason look like _somebody, _and who better than the woman (12-year-old girl) who had actually created her?

"And you," she said, pointing at Megan. "look like Father!"

Shooting me an odd look, Megan unintentionally made me blush a light green.

So _what _if I had based how Daddy Mason look like on my Meggo?

I shrugged. "Meh."

And I know they thought I was crazy. Which, they were right, but still.

"I had to base him on _somebody_."

Megan smirked, giggling. She shook her head, recieving an "I'm-an-upset-and-snotty-little-six-year-old-girl-who-didn't-get-a-pony" glare from me.

Lizzy looked at us weird. I shrugged at her, too. Then grimaced. I wanted a pony now. _'Like a pretty pony.' _It was my turn to giggle.

"So..." I shakily stood, brushing off my uniform. "Where does this leave us?"

Most people would think it was stupid to tap a knife to your chin, like many would do with their index finger if they were deep in thought. Elizabeth could think, and deeply at that, and was smacking the side of he blade into her own chin as she pouted and hummed, looking to the side, but at nothing, quite possibly consulting Lefty.

_'Hey, girly! You thinkin' of me?'_

Ah, yes. I knew Lefty would be a character in my little story.

_'...Story? Wow, you might be more insane than Lizzy over there.'_

"It's a metaphor, Lefty." My eyes flashed to Elizabeth twirling the blade between her fingers, the other hand lacing her thin digits into her short, blood-stained hair. Her own emerald eyes narrowed in frustration. "Leave The Creator alone."

_The Creator? _Oh, I could get used to that, honey!

I was vaguely aware of Megan somping her way back to the torn-up hovel in my narcasssistic haze, scratching her butt as she walked. "Well," she muttered. "Let's go find Johnny-boy. I want some pointy objects from him."

Megan _did _like pointy objects...

_'Fresh meat.'_

"Lefty," Again, this was Meggo talking, though no longer at a hazey mumble. "SHUT UP. I'd never kill for you. I kill for me, babe."

Damn. "She's alot like Nny, huh?" All three of us-Lefty, Liz, and I- had made the very same creepy realization together.

Maybe bringing my physcho best friend along wasn't the most amazing idea The Creator had ever had.

But, hey!

What could go wrong?****

_**PAGE BREAK OF ULTAMITE DOOM MLAHAHA**_

Elizabeth gave us each a very wary look, like an old man from Wal*Mart would give me after I asked gim how many hamsters he could stuff into his mouth for the 8th time that dreary Monday.

"Well... I'll have to go and warm up Johnny to having you two stay with us. Squeegee already lives here, and Pepito is probably going to stay the night with Todd, so... We don't have much room in this little place."

I bet you're quite confused, my dearest reader. Todd living with Johnny? And who exactly _is_ this Elizabeth chick? It all has to do with my story "Maniacal" I wrote for my Meggo.

Elizabeth and Johnny are boyfriend/girlfriend (I hate using those labels because they're really much more) and they adopted Todd. Also...um... This story is going to have PepSquee. Mostly implied, but probably a little peck or cheek-kissy-wissy, too. So, Pepito and Todd are _together_. Please don't think of this story any differently. Do not click the back button unless necassary. If you really want, you can even flame me for the PepSquee and even Elizabeth. Just continue to enjoy my tale. I beg of you! Oh, and Todd and Pepi are probably around 14 to 15 in this fic. Elizabeth is in her 30s, but looks in her 20s, because of a deal she made with Senior Diablo and blah blah blah. ANYWAYS:

"Don't you worry, McLizzums! We'll be alright. Just go talk to your Johnny-boy."

She glared, then walked into the house as swift as a...Swiffer (I guess). Hmm... I need to learn to choose my words more carefully, perhaps, yes? I didn't need to die here. I came here to _live_. Not get stabbed to death by my imaginary friend.

I leaned over to Megan and whispered, "Good thing I didn't say 'random'. She's be so p*ssed."

It was true. Johnny hated the "W" word-Damn, so did I-, so Elizabeth hated the "R" word, much like-

"You mean like Sammy?" she murmured back, raising her eyesbrows in obvious amusement.

"Yeeeeaaahhh..."

Sammy was one of our bestest comedian/painter/author friends. I'd really miss her, but is she missed me, then she'd get over it. She was human, and that's what being human's about; forgetting. Right?

Megan and I wouldn't forget, though. I felt a pang of guilt, like a sledge hammer to the face, except in the heart, so a sledge hammer to the heart... Wait... Oh, okay. I understand now. Um...

I remembered my latest fear and felt my forehead go all raisin-y. Megan has a life in front of her. Or..._had_, at least. And I'd taken it away, without even knowing it. Now, she was stuck with idiots and crazies. I fell into _both _catagories.

Maybe I didn't think this one through enough. Hell, I didn't think at _all._

I shook my head-because I could care. It had been _her _decision to come along...

Right?


End file.
